


With You

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn’t put up with Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #059 "tease"

“Why do you put up with me?” Rodney said, voice a little muffled by his stuffy nose and the wad of tissues he’d used to contain his latest sneeze.

“I don’t put up with you,” said John, rearranging their pile of blankets and pushing another wad of dirty tissues off the bed. He should probably clean some of that up, but he didn’t want to move until he got Rodney settled.

“Yes, you do. You’re doing it right now! You could be somewhere else, doing something much more interesting, with somebody who isn’t sick and irritating.”

“You’re always irritating, Rodney,” said John, smiling. “So, how is this different than normal?”

Rodney gave a miserable-sounding sniff. “Then why are you here?”

“Because you’re _sick_ , McKay.” John leaned over to put a hand on Rodney’s forehead, but he couldn’t actually tell if his fever had gotten worse or not. “Do you feel light-headed? Too hot? Too cold?”

“No, just miserable,” said Rodney. “And tired. So, there actually isn’t any point in you staying, Sheppard. Carson said I should get some rest, and while I don’t usually listen to his voodoo quackery, he’s probably right that this won’t kill me. You really don’t have to put up with me like this.”

“I don’t put up with you!” John growled, grabbing Rodney’s shoulders and shaking him, gently. “I’m _with_ you. There’s a very, very big difference.”

“Oh,” Rodney said, softly. Then, he smiled a little fuzzily— clearly, his medication had kicked in. “You know, the mean kids at school used to tell me that no woman would ever want me. I ignored them, of course, because they were just jealous of my genius. But they were right! I don’t need women, I’ve got _you_ to want me.”

John smiled. “Yeah, buddy. Yeah, you do.”

THE END


End file.
